The Hellboy of Gravity Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if Ford Adopted Hellboy? What if Stanley get thrown into the portal instead? What if Hellboy Wiped out the Blind Eye society before it could gain power? How would Mabel and Dippers summer be like then? Inspired by 'TweenisodeOrange!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hellboy of Gravity Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

In the town of Gravity Falls...All is peaceful...all is quiet...Especially the strange Shack on the outskirts of town...At least until an army of weirdos in red robes rush inside it...All is still quiet until-

 **GAH!**

 **CRACK!**

 **WHAT IS THAT!?**

 **BOOM!**

 **HE'S LOOSE!**

 **SHATTER!**

 **NOT IN THE FACE! NOT IN THE FACE!**

 **SMACK!**

 **GRACE WITHIN ME! IT'S KILLING SYDNEY!**

 **FWOOM!**

 **LOOK OUT!**

 **WHACK!**

 **THIS ENDS HERE!**

 **ZAP!**

 **BOOM!**

And as quickly as the silence in the town was disrupted...it returned...for now...

…...

Mabel and Dipper Pines shook their Grunkle Fords hand. They tried not to comment on his 'sixth finger'. They entered his Shack...And were amazed! Everywhere they looked there was strange contraptions and oddities! Strange creature's in cages, unnatural artifacts held in containment fields...Mabel looked at all this in terror...Dipper was barely keeping himself from squealing in delight.

He turns to Ford amazed. "So it is true! You are a world famous paranormal investigator!" Ford smirks. "I dabble. you interested in the paranormal?" Dipper smiles. "Interested? I practically live it!"

Mabel groans as he watches the two of them get excited. _Great, there's two of them now._ She thinks to herself.

"Hey pops! They here yet!?" Shouts a voice from the stairs. Ford slaps his forehead. "Shoot! I almost forgot!" Ford turns to the kids. "Okay, since you'll be living here; I'll need to make you aware of a couple things...First off; let me introduce you to my assistant/adopted son...HELLBOY!"

The twins eyes widen at the sight of the giant beast that walked down the stairs. "Hey kids; what's shaking?" Asks the monster casually. "Oh, also he's a demon from another plain of existence." Said For nonchalantly. Mabel immediately fainted and Dipper gave his struggle and squealed in delight.

 _Yikes, I hate to see how they'll react to Abe._ Thought Ford to himself...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Inspired by TweenisodeOrange**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hellboy of Gravity Falls chapter 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

-Putting aside the fact that you trusted someone you barely know over your own brother, meeting an older guy you barely know in a secluded area isn't just dangerous, it's stupid!" Shouted Ford at Mable.

Meanwhile, Abe, Hellboy, Soos, Wendy and Dipper were cleaning up the rest of the gnomes. Wendy briefly looked up from their work and winched at what Ford was doing. "Yikes, I've never seen Mr. Ford this mad before." Admitted Wendy.

In order to pay for the parts needed to repair the portal, Ford had taken on numerous jobs. Both paranormal AND normal. Like being a science teacher...of all her teachers. Ford was the best, he was literally the only thing that excited her about school.

Who else would not only take a kindergartner serious about seeing a ghoul...and let her keep the skull?

Who else would shut down the gravity in a classroom as teaching aide?

And his 'Zero-tolerance' toward bullies was second to none!

...

 _"Robbie this is the third time you've pulled Wendy's hair! That's not okay for you to do that!" Stated Ford annoyed._ _An 8 year old Robbie scoffed. "Whatever teach! Just give me my detention already."_

 _Ford frowned. "Since Detention doesn't seem to be working...how about an experimental alternative of my own design? It only takes ten minutes and then you'll be free to go."_

 _Robbie laughed. "Sign me up sucker!" Ford nodded. "Right, just sign this waiver and your good to go..."_

...

That was the first and last time Ford used the 'fly of despair'(The school board made sure of the later). On the plus side...Robbie never bothered anyone again...of course he also turns into a chicken every time a person rings a bell..so yeah...

Anyway, she now worked in his lab/repair shop.

Soos also looked on with concern. "He's really tearing into her."

Soos also meet Ford as a science teacher. Not only did he make learning fun...he also proved he wasn't crazy about the mailman being a werewolf! Soos FINALLY got his lunch back!

"Now your not allowed to date anyone else until you prove to me you can be responsible! Jeff isn't the only dangerous creature out here Mable! It's time you grew up and took things seriously! Preferably before you get yourself killed! Now march home!"

Mable sniffed, but nodded. She turned around and went back to the Shack.

Dipper cautiously walked up to Ford. "Uh...Grunkle Ford? Don't you think you were too hard on her?"

Ford sighed. "Dipper, Gravity Falls is a dangerous place. Better she get hurt by someone who cares and just ruin her day, then wait for someone who doesn't care to ruin her life."

"I...guess that makes sense." Admitted Dipper reluctantly. He then coughs and brings up the journal. "Anyway, I think I found one of your journals. Sorry, about the delay. But the whole thing with 'Norman' popped up..and I got sidetracked."

Ford was amazed. "Thank you Dipper! After all these years, I'm a step closer to bringing back Stan!"

"Hey, maybe we'll find the other two?" Asked Dipper hopefully. Ford chuckled. "I like your Moxy Dipper...but come on- What are the odds that the other two journals will reveal themselves the same summer the first one has?" He said in good-humor.

Meanwhile, in the shadows... **SOMEONE** disagreed...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Why Ford can't just build the portal will be explained next chapter**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
